


Heartfelt

by Karratran



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karratran/pseuds/Karratran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning musings. Steve finds he always ends up thinking about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartfelt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokray/gifts).



> Today (still today) is her birthday, so I decided to write this little thing for her.

He sighed while waking up.  
  
It was still pretty early in the morning. But he couldn’t help it, he was an early-raiser. He tried to move, but he remembered there was a body on top of his, sharing it’s warmth with him.  
  
He sighed again, with a small smile etched on his features, and he ran a hand through messy brown locks.  
  
His mind began to wander back to the old times, when he and Bucky were younger, back when Steve’s body was still bony and sick. He remembered the times his best friend defended him from himself.  
  
Steve snorted. Yes, back then, he had been ultimately overly stubborn. Always getting in trouble for standing up to what he considered right. Of course, he could have avoided it altogether and voiced his thoughts, but he was never listened. Except for Bucky.  
  
And while his best friend thought most of the things he did were very stupid, he never once gave up on him. But, hey, friendship doesn’t mean you have to agree to everything your friends say. A good slap to the back of the head and a ruffle of his hair, followed by an exasperated, but warm, smile, and most doubts and fears would dispel.  
  
Bucky Barnes was a man to be looked up to.  
  
And when Steve believed him gone forever, even the simplest flash of that cheeky smile in his memories made him feel like dying inside.  
  
It still stung, though. You don’t stop feeling the loss, even if you recovered what you lost.  
  
But Bucky was back. And, while it took a while for him to warm up to Steve again, he was staying this time. And Steve had no plans to change that simple fact.  
  
The blond tightened his hold minutely around the man who slept soundly on top of him. Soft snores filled the silence, and the early morning sunlight filtered through the windows and landed warmly on exposed skin.  
  
The light bounced and scattered after hitting the metal arm. Steve frowned slightly.  
  
Bucky had told him numerous times to stop feeling guilty about it. It hadn’t been his fault. But he couldn’t help it. He had failed to keep his friend safe.  
  
“Stop doing that.” A sleep-hazed voice mumbled. Then the brunet stretched lightly while taking a deep breath. “Don’t make me beat the guilt out of you.”  
  
Steve smiled lightly. “No promises.”  
  
Bucky snorted. “Stop it. Don't do that today.”  
  
“What is it with today?”  
  
“Don’t tell me, did you honestly forget?” Bucky asked incredulous as he turned his head to look at the blond.  
  
Steve frowned while he waited for a proper answer.  
  
The brunet rolled his eyes and leaned in to plant a kiss on Steve’s lips. “Happy birthday, moron.” Bucky’s voice was filled with affection. The kind Steve hadn’t heard in a long while.  
  
The blond felt his cheeks warm up, but he smiled. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Jayde~! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> I hope you like this.


End file.
